


Будь моим Валентином

by mahune, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Guro, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Угостись моим сердцем.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635895
Kudos: 4





	Будь моим Валентином

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [be mine, valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674144) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



> Оригинал: be mine, valentine by riyku, разрешение на перевод запрошено

Хороший был день. Дин любил такие дни. Яркое ясное небо, и похмелье даже еще не наступило. Ранее они, с минимальным риском для своей жизни и здоровья, убили что-то, что убило кого-то. А сейчас Дин уже затарился полдюжиной тако из того грузовика, за которым наблюдал уже неделю, у него было двадцать два доллара в кошельке, полный бак бензина и почти полная бутылка «Джека».

Сэм склонился над закрытым багажником Импалы, опершись руками о металл, и полоска голой кожи на его спине сводила Дина с ума.

— Дин, думаю, что все понял, — перед Сэмом находилась развернутая карта, календарь, раскрытый отцовский дневник, лежащий обложкой кверху, в своей руке он держал калькулятор, модный графический калькулятор, на корпусе которого были выцарапаны инициалы «SW». — Оно убивает циклически. У нас еще есть три дня.

Сэм, как всегда, в своем репертуаре. Всегда в поисках следующего горящего здания, в то время как последнее все еще тлеет в зеркале заднего вида Импалы. И никогда не делает паузу, чтобы насладиться спокойной жизнью.

— Как быстро мы сможем доехать до Омахи? — Сэм выпрямился и смахнул волосы с лица. Лучи солнца коснулись его щек, и рот был ярко-красным от постоянно покусанных губ. В тот момент Дин любил Сэма так сильно, что в его сердце не было достаточно места, чтобы вместить в себя всю его любовь.

— Шестнадцать часов, — ответил Дин. — Съешь тако.

Ярко-голубое небо над их головами начало трескаться.

***

В руке Дина был нож, и он не знал, откуда тот взялся. Рядом что-то раздражающе шелестело, словно его подвесили над гнездом сплетенных змей. Жгучая боль пронзила плечо Дина, еще одна — бок, и он пока еще не был готов открыть свои глаза. Пока еще не готов.

***

Это могло быть чем угодно. Сердце все еще находилось внутри, спрятанное в месиве искореженной плоти, и поэтому оборотень был вычеркнут из списка.

Патологоанатом им не поверил, слишком скрупулезно рассматривал их удостоверения, сморщил нос, взглянув на длинные волосы Сэма, и хмыкнул, когда Дин представился агентом Бонэмом*. Как будто это было так важно. Они не задержатся здесь надолго. Они нигде и никогда не задерживались подолгу.

— Может, ругару? — спросил Сэм и ткнул ручкой в оторванную руку. — Этот укус похож на человеческий.

Дин пожал плечами, взял сердце в руку, кровь и внутренности отпечатались черным на его синей перчатке. — Будешь моим Валентином?

Сэм облизал губы, закрыл глаза, и когда их снова открыл, то они уже стали черными, как блестящий обсидиан. — Не это сердце я жажду.

***

— Десять тысяч четыреста сорок девять дней, Дин, и ты не постарел ни на минуту. Такой же прекрасный, как в первый раз, когда я тебя увидел, — Аластар вальсировал вокруг стола, руки его до локтей были покрыты кровью, кишки застряли между его пальцев. У Дина было ощущение, что принадлежали они ему. — Это я приготовил специально для тебя.

Нож в руке Дина с жемчужной ручкой идеально лежал в ладони.

— Слащаво, да? Знаю, что это чрезмерно сентиментально, но завтра у нас важная годовщина. Знаешь какая?

Во рту Дина не хватало половины зубов, и он был полон крови. Его голос пробился через эту кашу.

— День рождения Сэмми.

Аластару ответ не понравился, он выхватил нож из руки Дина и всадил ему между ребер. Дин с трудом это заметил. Он был не здесь.

В потолке ада зияла дыра, через которую капала кровь и светило солнце. Сэм был где-то там, но Дин почти был уверен, что это не кровь Сэма. Почти уверен. Почти.

***

Дин упал обратно на матрас. Его член был липким от спермы и слюны своего брата, пара стежков на боку немного ослабли. Он прикрыл рану рукой, делая вид, что все с ним нормально, потому что Сэм был рядом, такой длинный, и теплый, и счастливый, прижатый к нему, и во всем мире не было ничего прекраснее этого.

— Помедленнее, помедленнее, — сказал Сэм, прижимая два пальца к пульсу на шее Дина. Его голос — грубый и хриплый, и Дин испытывал определенное удовольствие, зная, что именно он это сделал, и он единственный, кому предназначен этот голос.

Сэм выгнул спину и положил голову Дину на грудь, прижимаясь ухом к его сердцу. Он измерил собственный пульс:

— Твое сердце до сих пор бьется быстрее моего.

Где-то там, в ночи, выла не переставая собака, и Дину так хотелось, чтобы эта тварь наконец заткнулась. Но этого так и не произошло. Вой слышался все ближе.

***

— Все, что тебе нужно сделать, — просто порезать. Вырезать. И тогда все закончится, — Сэм вышел на свет, коснулся цепей, которыми Дин был привязан к столу, и они исчезли. Сэм поднял Дина на ноги. Одно маленькое прикосновение, и Дин снова невредим.

Нож был теплым в его руке. Теплым, как кровь и жизнь, и Сэм был рядом с ним, пахнущий дешевым шампунем и мылом из гостиницы, пахнущий кожаными сидениями Импалы в жаркий день.

— Один маленький кусочек, — продолжил Сэм, — и ты больше никогда не почувствуешь боль.

Аластар занял место Дина на столе, связанный, с заткнутым ртом, с лицом, похожим на кошмар. Но тем не менее ему удалось выдавить из себя улыбку.

— Один маленький кусочек, — повторил Дин, подбрасывая нож в руке, а затем коснулся его острием своей груди и вонзил в себя. Было не больно. И даже когда Дин углубил рану, и даже когда сломал себе ребра, и даже когда взял сердце в руку и вырвал его.

— Оно твое, — сказал Дин, и протянул сердце своему брату.

Сэм упал на колени, приоткрыв губы, словно собирался молиться. Сердце Дина билось, и Сэму было интересно, билось ли оно все еще быстрее его собственного. Первая капля крови упала в рот, и по телу Сэма прошла дрожь. Он открыл рот шире и впился зубами в кровавую мышцу.

Боли не было. Сэм сделал еще один укус. Дин был здесь и никакой боли не чувствовал.

— Всегда было твоим. Оно мне больше не нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> * Джон Бонэм — барабанщик группы «Led Zeppelin».


End file.
